Non-volatile memory is capable of storing data without being supplied with external electrical power. Because of having the feature of no external power consumption, the non-volatile memory is particularly applicable to be used in portable apparatuses.
The non-volatile memory can have three operations: read, write and erase; wherein the write operation is also referred to as the program operation. Basically, the three operations of the non-volatile memory require respective different voltages. Because the non-volatile memory highly demands a more accurate programming voltage level while executing the program operation, the associated programming voltage is required to be much accurate accordingly.